Seraphina's Tale
by Yukitarina
Summary: She only needed to love him, to admire him, to keep his humble words deep inside her heart...and that's enough.


**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas is Shiroi Teshirogi's and Masami Kurumada's**

**Seraphina's Tale**

He was only a child first time she saw him. He was her little brother's best friend, and for that she considered him as her own one.

But time went by…and she realized, the more he grew, the more her feeling did too. She was no longer seeing him as a little brother. She's been a woman and she saw him as a man, a very handsome man with long dark green hair and marvelous green eyes.

When Unity wasn't aware, she often visited Sanctuary only to look at him with her gaze. He often looked cold, yet sometimes warmth covered his face when he smiled and laughed with the Scorpio saint. He wasn't that cold, she supposed. He could be friendly, he could be talkative. And the most important is, he is known as the most intelligent Gold Saint in Sanctuary.

For oft she saw him reading books and interpreting the stars. Sometimes he sat on the top of the hills, the book was on his lap, and the wind swept his face softly.

It was one afternoon when she sneaked on him and finally he was aware of her presence. She can still remember his outfit: tuxedo-like suit which absolutely fitted on him.

"Seraphina?" his eyes sparkled when he saw her. She could only cough; she didn't want to know how red her face was.

"What a surprise," he said as he approached her. "Why didn't you tell me you come to Sanctuary?"

"Umm…this is only a quick visit."

"Come."

They sat together on a big stone he formerly sat on.

"What do you read?" she asked him.

"Ah…Virgil's _The Aeneid_," he answered.

He continued reading. She recognized he was no longer a young man he used to be. When he was couple years younger he often talked a lot about the books he read; she even had an impression he tried to show how clever he was. Yet now he didn't boast even a single thing about all he had learnt.

When she confirmed about it, he chuckled.

And he explained her the thing she would never forget.

"When you have not known anything about the secret of this universe, you tend to talk a lot. You tend to show everyone that you know everything, and believe or not you do it to cover your lack of knowledge," he smiled slightly, gazing at the grass. "But then you learn, you know, you think…and finally you discover: the more the knowledge you gain…the more you realize that you are nothing but a dot inside these massive galaxies… I am nothing compared to even the very small drop of the sea…for it needs years to discover about its secret. That is why…better I remain silent…for I realize I know nothing about this huge universe…"

They were gazing at each other, and at that time she realized…

…she fell in love with her little brother's best friend…

She didn't have any will to speak it up, for she didn't want him to look at her differently. Even until her last day, she didn't dare to reveal it. She only needed to love him, to admire him, to keep his humble words deep inside her heart…and that's enough.

Now she was awakened again as Poseidon…the thing she'd never thought even in her wildest nightmare. She was no longer Seraphina. She was Poseidon, and worst of all, it was her own brother who made her.

But then The Aquarius touched her cheeks…

And she realized there was still Seraphina inside her flesh and blood.

She knew what would happen next. He has burnt his cosmo and he was about to freeze her and himself and this abode with his huge technique: Freezing Coffin, for the life of Unity, Blue Gaard, and this Earth.

Before both of them were completely frozen, she could still hear he whispered:

"I love you…Seraphina…"

She could never be as blissful as this day… She was about to die beside the one she loved and heard his unpredictable confession before all turn white.

She discovered that his humbleness impressed her once again, just the same when he talked about his little knowledge and this massive universe…

…for she found herself smiling and finally telling him just some seconds before the end of her heartbeat…

"I love you too, Degel…

…forever and always…"

**The End**


End file.
